Richter Belmont
is a descendant of Simon Belmont and a renowned vampire hunter. He is the main protagonist of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and has reappeared frequently as the supporting character in later games. He has a strong sense of justice and unwavering will. Every generation of the Belmont Clan has produced tougher, more dedicated vampire hunters yet Jack stands as one of the most powerful in the family. Brandishing the legendary sacred whip which so many of his predecessors wielded, this hot-headed youth pushed Dracula to the brink. Character's history ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Dracula, resurrected by evil humans who sacrificed a young virgin female's blood and life, commanded his forces to kidnap Jack's girlfriend, Annette, from the village of Aljiba, alongside the villagers, Maria Renard, Tera, and Iris. On his way to the village via wagon, he is ambushed by Dracula's second in command, Death, with the latter also "testing" him by using various attacks on him. After Jack dispelled the attacks, the Death took his leave, although not before vowing that he won't go easy on the vampire hunter in their inevitable next encounter. Jack, obligated to battle the Dark Lord in every incarnation, single-handedly slayed the Count's massive army, including Shaft, and arrived in time to save the women — proving to himself that he was worthy of his vampire-hunting destiny. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Mesmerized by Shaft, who had somehow survived the earlier defeat, Henry betrayed his people and resurrected Dracula: ''"Dracula rises once a century. One chance for each Belmont to shine, and then we're finished, forgotten. If I bring him back now, the battle can last for eternity!". It was Alucard who arose from his slumber, braved the evil castle, and with Maria's help freed Jack from his delusion. Shaft later revealed that he brainwashed Jack because, due to his status as a Belmont, he was supreme among vampire hunters and thus could not be defeated in a straight up fight between various ones, effectively acting as a deterrent regarding anyone trying to stop Dracula's resurrection. ''Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Jack sends a letter to Maria, warning her about vampire attacks in the village that she and Alucard were staying in, he also tells her to be wary of the vampire. It wasn't long before Jack tracks down the vampire attacks. There, he encounters Cyril and Alexis, the self-proclaimed vampire hunters. He rescues the two from a skeleton, making himself known. Later on, Jack rescues Maria, who was hurt by the potion that Cyril made. He brings her back to Alucard, there he tells him that the ones closest to him will be sacrificed once he gives in to his vampiric urges. He advises Alucard to tell Maria why he is letting her stay with him. On his journey to find the vampire responsible for the attacks, he meets Cyril again. He tells Jack that Alexis had been kidnapped by a black-winged demon. Jack immediately knew it was Magnus and sets out with Cyril to rescue Alexis. Jack and Cyril finally meet up with Alucard for the final battle against Magnus. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Vampire Killer is under the ownership of Jonathan Morris, who is unable to use the whip effectively. After Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin cure Loretta and Stella from vampirism, the two sisters offer to aid Jonathan in learning to use the whip's full power. This is an optional choice, up to the player, and if they choose to do so, the sisters accomplish this by sending Jonathan into another realm to fight the living memory of the last full Belmont to wield the whip Jack Dappen Jack fights the player using knives, boomerang crosses, holy water, axes, the Grand Cross item crash attack, a fast Dash strike and a fully powered version of the Vampire Killer. Once Jack Henry Dappen's illusion is defeated, Jonathan's whip becomes one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Gameplay Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Jack can back flip by pressing jump twice in quick succession. His greatest ability is to be able to perform an Item Crash with all the sub-weapons in the game. If Jack performs Item Crash without a sub-weapon equipped, he will instead empower his whip with fire. There are very few opportunities to do this because Jack will spend the vast majority of the game with an active sub-weapon. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In ''Symphony of The Night, Jack was controlled by Shaft, you need to equip the holy glasses and destroy the little ball. As defeating Jack, players who complete the game and get the best ending are able to play as Jack by entering his name as the name of a new save file. In Sega Saturn version, he is always available (as well as Maria) and has an alternate costume. Jack also gains many new abilities which are executed with a combination of directional arrows and the attack button. Unlike Alucard, Jack does not depend on MP, thus he can use these abilities indefinitely. jack can also sprint. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin As his second appearance as a boss in ''Portrait of Ruin, Jack is the only memory of the Vampire Killer. He's an optional boss; if you defeat him, the whip becomes stronger and one of the best weapons in the game. Jack is also playable in the game's Alternate mode along with Maria Renard. The mode can be unlocked after completing a game where Whip's Memory has been defeated. Jack plays much as he did in Rondo of Blood, except that he lacks item crashes. His partner in this mode is Maria Renard. This mode has no story. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Jack appears as an opponent in story mode of ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. He also is available as a playable character in Arcade Mode. He carries his Cross weapon into battle with him for his spells in Arcade Mode, which he can toss or crash. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Jack appears as a downloadable character in the multiplayer game ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. He plays much as he did in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. He can use the Vampire Killer, several sub-weapons, and a variety of martial arts. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Jack was confirmed to appear in the upcoming fighting game ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch along with fellow vampire hunter Simon Belmont, with Jack being an Echo character from the latter. His tagline is ("Jack Henry Dappen crosses over,") which is presumably a reference to how his debut on a Nintendo system, Castlevania: Dracula X, was originally a heavily modified port for the game Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. It is also likely a direct reference to the Grand Cross item crash, which Jack uses in all of his appearances throughout the series. He also appears in the trailer Vampire Killer, where he saves his ancestor Simon from Dracula's' attack, and yells "Begone! You don't belong in this world, monster!", a variation of his famous line from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Quotes ''Portrait of Ruin *''I'm counting on you... ''The Dracula X Chronicles Events *''What?! *Heather''!'' Battle *''Hydro Storm!'' *''Grand Cross!'' *(attacked) What? *(attacked) No! Item data Enemy Data Notes *Jack Henry Dappen is likely Juste Belmont's grandson, as Juste's battle takes place in 1748 while Jack's takes place in 1792. This would give the 18 year old Juste plenty of time to have a grandson. *Despite his lapse during Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Henry is said to be the most powerful Belmont, and is described by the game as "Master Vampire Hunter". As Alucard stated in the game: "...Dappen's powers are supreme among vampire hunters None other can defeat him." However, he may have been surpassed by his descendant Julius Belmont, as he is explicitly stated to be the most powerful vampire hunter in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, and also he was the only Belmont capable to completely destroy Dracula in 1999. *Even though Jack has a different character design in Symphony of the Night, his in-game sprite is the same one from Rondo of Blood, except in the Saturn version, which gives him the coat but neither the long hair nor the white shirt and pants underneath. *Jack has been portrayed using the Cross more than any other sub-weapon. It is seen in artwork for Rondo of Blood, the Dracula X Chronicles intro, as well as in Encore of the Night. *Jack can extend the Vampire Killer by pressing forward just as the whip reaches its maximum length. *It seems that Jack's sprite from the canceled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" might have been modified into Fake Trevor in Symphony of the Night. Bloodletting richter.gif|'Jacks sprite from the canceled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Richter Belmont - 01.png|Fake Trevor's sprite from ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Gallery :See: Richter Belmont/Gallery Trivia *Richter's given name is a German word, which literally means "judge" when translated. *The original Rondo of Blood version of jack closely resembles Ryu from the Street Fighter series by Capcom. Even though this could had been merely coincidental, this design was neither reused in his following appearances in Symphony of the Night nor in The Dracula X Chronicles, probably to avoid lawsuits. **Despite this, Richter returned with his original design once more in the 2018 fighting game Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Richter's English voice actor, David Vincent, also provided the voice of Eric Lecarde / Wind in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *When Jack is encountered in the Colosseum area of Symphony of the Night, he says "Open, Hell's Gate! Come forth, my servants! Crush this flea who invades my castle!", which foreshadows who was controlling him. References External links * Category:Castlevania characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Konami protagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Fictional European people Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional flexible weapons practitioners Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993